When angels deserve to die
by bakfiets
Summary: alternative universe!  Mushra's mother died in a car crash 8 years ago. His abusive father is taking care of him. Will his friends safe him before it's to late? Mushra x Yakumo  rated T because of violence and strong language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please don't be hard on me. okay so.. I'm dutch and my english is reaally bad! so when you see mistakes or something just say so, so I can fix them ;) . well.. enjoy reading. **_

_**rated T because of violence and strong language  
**_

_**ooh.. and I don't own shinzo **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This story takes place in the 21th century and there are no enterrans/kadrians/guardians... just human!**_

_**mushra= main character. his mom died in a car crash 8 years ago. His abusive father is taking care of him. ( 16 ) He's taller then in the anime. he's a bit taller then yakumo. he also has brown hair instead of violet and he still has light blue eyes**_

_**sago= He and mushra have been friends since he were five. ( 18 ) he has sandy blond/ brown hair and dark blue eyes almost black. **_

_**kutal= he's not a cat in this fanfic. he's just an uh.. big guy and also one of mushra's friends. he's the owner of a restaurant. (36 or something.. XD ) he has yellow/blond hair. **_

_**yakumo= She's a populair girl from school but she's friendly to everyone. her boyfriend eillis ( yeah people eillis in human form ! XD ) captain of the football team. Mushra has a crush on her ( 17 ) she doesn't look much different then in the anime only for her clothes.**_

_**binka= She's Yakumo's best friend and she has a crush on Mushra. She's older then in the anime ( 16 )**_

_**Mushra's father= Okay... I first wanted to make Mushrambo his father but then I realized that he would have to be abusive towards mushra and quite a few fangirls would kill me for that XD.. uhm.. The person who reviews me the best Idea get's a role in the story? You can make up your own character so also leave me the way you want her/him to be.. thank you!**_

_**ray-san-estee= Kutal's their uncle just like in the anime and they live with him since their parents are doctors and live in Africa. ( 8 ) they all have blond hair and estee has dark brown eyes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mushra's eyes flutterd open. The sun was shining bright in the sky. His eyes wondered to the alarm clock.

WHAT! 7.30! shit! Mushra untangled himself out of his sheets and fell on the ground in the proces.

I just hope HE is not awake yet, he murmered standing up.

He walked to his closet and took a long sleaved ( uh.? ) shirt and bleu jeans. He fixed his brown hair, brushed his teeth and took his bag to walk quietely of the stairs.

And where do you think you're going! A loud voice echoed trough the hallway.

uhm.. school, where else? mushra said cooly not looking the man in front of him in the eyes.

hahahaha, Like they can teach YOU something. You'e almost just as dumb as your mother once wa...

SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOTHER! mushra yelled.

Realizing his mistake he backed up to the wall. how dare you talk to me like that shrimp! his father yelled getting closer. he took mushra by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

HOW DARE YOU! he yelled raising his fist to make the first move.

Mushra shut his eyes and tried not to scream when his father threw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

think about this the next time you dare to open your mouth he said and walked to the living room.

Mushra just lay there holding his stomach. Damn.. that's going to be a bruise... he murmered getting up.

he quickly over looked himself in the mirror and whiped the blood of his mouth before walking out of the front door.

* * *

_**Ok... so as you guys can see I need alot of help.. **_**^_^ **

**and I'm sorry it's so short.. the next one will be longer (:**

**R&R please :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My computer crashed -_-**_

_**Anyway… here is chapter two. ^.^**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sago's POV.

"Bye mom!" I said before hurrying out of the door.

"Damn.. I overslept.. AGAIN! I hope Mushra isn't gone yet."

After a five minute walk he arrived in a fancy neighborhood. Mushra´s father was a good businessman, so he could afford a big house. I've never been in it though. Mushra won't let me for some reason.

I opened the gate to the house. Just when I was about knock I heard Mushra yell something and another deep voice yelling back. Then there was the sound of something falling followed by a long silence.

"What was that..? It couldn't be.." I was about to turn around and walk away when the front door opened. Mushra stood in the door with a surprised expression which was soon replaced by a deep frown.

"Sago? How long have you been standing there?"

"Like two seconds. Sorry I'm late by the way.."

"Don't mind it. Mushra sighed and closed the door.

I decided not to ask about it.

He didn't say a word the whole way to school. When we were almost there I decided to break the silence.

"So.. How's your girlfriend doing?"

"She's not my girlfriend! And how should I know, she doesn't even know I exist. Besides, she's dating Eillis."

"She is..? Eillis? He's an asshole!

WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ASSHOLE! We turned around to see Eillis glaring at us.

"You, asshole." Mushra replied calmly

"Why you little…" Eillis approached him and grabbed him by the collar.

"EILLIS! STOP IT!" I look past Eillis and saw Yakumo standing there.

Eillis let go of Mushra and turned to Yakumo. She just looked at him angrily.

"But babe, they started it! They were the ones insulting me! "

"That doesn't mean you have to be violent. Violence doesn't solve anything. " She walked around him and helped Mushra up.

" Are you alright?" she asked him smiling.

" yeah I am, thanks.." I couldn't help but notice the blush on his face.

She then turned to Eillis again. "Eillis, we need to talk.."

Then the school bell rang. Mushra and I rushed into the school. I looked behind me and saw Eillis glaring daggers in our backs. "Saved by the bell.."

"Okay.. that was weird."

"Yeah.. I wonder if they are going to break up now.. Not that you would mind. I laughed when Mushra blushed and gave me a small push.

We then both hurried off to a different class.

* * *

**_Oops, short again.. I seem to fail at writing long chapters.. -_-'.. Anyway, I'm gonna upload another chapter somewhere next week. Thank you for reading! Oh, and if you see some grammar mistakes or something please say so!_**


End file.
